


Muertos

by Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort



Series: Psico-Mind (a boy in love) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort/pseuds/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort
Summary: –	Oye, oye… vamos a llenarle los pulmones de agua.–	Trata de no ensuciarte de nuevo, ¿sí?… vamos a sembrar muerte





	Muertos

– Oye, oye… vamos a llenarle los pulmones de agua.  
Él es como un cuerpo carente de pecho, un corazón sin venas, una mente sin alma; no se mueve, no late, no piensa. En el mundo de los vivos él es un muerto.  
Se esfuerza, si, se esfuerza por convertirse en una esponja y comprender las voces que hablan en un lenguaje que no entiende (el lenguaje de los vivos). El busca… hasta que encuentra.  
Ella venía del mundo de los vivos, pero como él ahora está muerta. Eso sí, es la muerte más bella que ha visto jamás. Ella es mármol pulido de diamante nacarado, de perlas celestes, pestañas de pluma, rostro de muñeca quebrada y cuerpo de guerrera impiadosa. No tiene vergüenza, o dudas, al arrancarle esa cosa palpitante, chorreante y roja que extirpa de los pechos.  
Eso le da una tremenda curiosidad.  
– ¿Qué es eso?  
Ella se tarda en responder, siempre lo hace; tiene mucho cuidado cuando decide volcarle un poco de su sabiduría muerta.  
– Un corazón  
– ¿Y para qué sirve?  
Ella parpadea y lo mira (insaciable, demasiado curioso y poco cauteloso)  
– Para sufrir  
– Entonces no es divertido  
– Supongo que no………………. ¿Quieres tocarlo?  
– ¿Puedo?  
No oculta, ni trata de ocultar su emoción. El hombre de traje nunca lo deja tocar de más, y esa cosa (el corazón, el corazón, el corazón) parece interesante.  
Ella sonríe.  
– Sí, por supuesto  
Él toma el corazón, corazón que ya casi no respira, entre sus deditos que lo acarician y lo retuercen, lo aprieta, lo palpa, lo siente. Está caliente, se va enfriando. Poco a poco se marchita, poco a poco va copando con su presencia muda el mundo de los muertos, y el regocijo es inmediato. ¡Qué cosa más maravillosa descubrió!  
– ¿Puedo quedármelo? Por favor ¿Si? Por favor, por favor, por favoooor.  
– Está bien  
– ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!

– Oye, oye… vamos a llenarle los pulmones de agua.  
– Trata de no ensuciarte de nuevo, ¿sí?  
… vamos a sembrar muerte


End file.
